


Angry Agar.io

by A_Hamiltrash



Series: The Life of Lams [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Its got some curse words, M/M, Mentions of enemy Jefferson, So... beware, agar.io, but also mentions getting laid, but like, ya'll are big kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hamiltrash/pseuds/A_Hamiltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex keeps getting eaten in Agar.io, but it's okay, because he managed to convince his boyfriend, John, to play with him.<br/>And then John keeps eating him.<br/>Alex hates this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Agar.io

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing with my life anymore?

Alexander huffed, throwing his head back against John’s chest, “They ate me, John. I did nothing to deserve this! Screw Agar.io!”  
“Alex, isn’t that the point of the game?”  
“Well, yes, but they didn’t have to target me! You saw that animal; they cornered me! They’re suddenly my worst enemy,” Alex glared as he restarted the game, searching for the familiar nickname.  
“What about Jefferson?” John raised a brow at his boyfriend.  
“A close second,” the scrappy male replied, stretching with a groan. His arms ended up in John’s face, and he smirked, “You should play with me.”  
“You’d probably win, Alex. You play a lot,” John tucked his head against Alex’s shoulder, who shifted in response.  
“Nope, too bad, you’re playing. I’ll go to the room, you stay here. Get your laptop out,” Alex hurried through his words, scurrying away to their shared bedroom. He plopped heavily on the bed, choosing a nickname that he was sure John would recognize. “Make sure you’re playing on teams!”  
“Yeah, yeah,” John shouted back, quickly typing ‘JLa’ and hitting the ‘Play as Guest’ button after selecting teams. He started to eat the smaller dots, amused. He started to get very large, very fast, and it wasn’t long before he was one of the biggest on his team, the green team.

Alex had been playing, but he kept getting eaten. His nickname was ‘Hamster’, which didn’t raise much suspicion, but he didn’t mind. He was always getting eaten by the green team. Specifically, a person nicknamed ‘JLa’ kept eating him. He wasn’t sure what that stood for, but he intended to get revenge. He avoided everyone, growling lowly as he slowly devoured anything smaller than him.  
Alex was cornered, again. By ‘JLa’. “FUCKING FUCK! All of my hard work, please don’t…” When he was eaten, he screamed in frustration, pushing his laptop away from him and stomping out to the living room, where John sat, cross-legged, brow furrowed as he rampaged through the game. “I hate that game. A stupid fucking asshole keeps eating me. I hate whoever that person is. Screw everything! ...How are you doing, John?”  
“Pretty okay, I guess,” John shrugged slightly. Alex dropped like a stone beside John, glancing at his screen.  
“You’re doing really fucking good, John! That’s a high mass. Too bad you’re on the green side. Wait… ‘JLa’? YOU’RE JLA?!” Alex screeched at him, pointing his finger in John’s face. “You kept killing me! Repeatedly!”  
John chuckled nervously, grinning a bit, “Do you really hate me?”  
Alex remained stoic with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips, but his expression softened after a few moments. “No,” he sighed.  
“Are you sure? I’ll make it up to you, Alex.”  
“If that’s the case, feed yourself to someone and hustle to the bedroom. Let’s see what else you can eat,” Alex wiggled his brows, kissing John’s cheek as he dashed away to the room, John following closely behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bearing through this awfully written Lams short!  
> I'll be writing more here eventually, all Alex/John.  
> I may dabble in other fandoms eventually, along with chapter stories, but, for now, I'll try my hand at this.


End file.
